With me
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Todo inició una noche por accidente. Cuando sus destinos se unieron para hacer uno solo / AU Stony, One shot


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Aquí reportandome con un nuevo fanfic, uno nuevo en vez de escribir y actualizar todos los que debo. ¡Pero en fin! Estoy algo... ¿Animado? Pues se trata de mi primer Stony ¡EN TODA ESTA VIDA QUE LLEVO EN EL FANDOM Y SHIPEANDO A MIS HERMOSOS BEBÉS!

Solo eso. Sin más les dejo lo de siempre.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados para la realización de este escrito de ficción no m pertenecen. Todos sus derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencias: **Lo mismo de toda la vida, OoC, slash, fluffy~

Enjoy please!

* * *

**With you **

Lo conoció mucho tiempo atrás, demasiado para ser contado en lunas llenas, lo suficiente para olvidarlo, pero no era así, su recuerdo continuaba persiguiéndolo día y noche, aunque tampoco él pretendía alejarlo. La primera vez que lo vio estaba ahí, a unas cuantas mesas de la barra donde estuvo toda la noche.

No era de las personas cuyo interés era asistir a bares muy a menudo, tampoco pretendía ahogar las penas de un amor no correspondido en litros de alcohol para después perder la consciencia, esa noche solo estaba ahí por arte de la casualidad, porque lo había creído una buena idea. Y en realidad lo fue.

"Una cortesía del señor de ahí atrás" – uno de los meseros se acercó hacia él, dejando una de las copas que segundos antes le había pedido a cantinero servir justo enfrente de él, mientras señalaba con la vista hacia donde debía voltear. Y así fue, encaró al sujeto antes mencionado, quien justo en ese instante levantó la copa enfrente y le mostro una sonrisa coqueta, haciéndole incluso voltear hacia atrás para asegurarse que se trataba de él.

Y en efecto, lo era.

Pudo notar el cabello bien peinado y esa perfecta barba recortada que le agregaba un sutil aire de elegancia a su porte, los ojos avellanas del otro sujeto no habían hecho nada más ver los zafiros propios y lo único que atinó a hacer en ese instante fue también levantar el vaso y brindar a su salud sobre el aire, antes de voltear una vez más hacia el frente, bebiendo del obsequio.

"Veo que eres tímido" – la voz profunda de ese alguien quien lo llamaba logro regresarlo de sus pensamientos, acompañada del recorrer del banco a un lado – "Otra ronda de lo que está tomando mi buen amigo…"

"Steven" – contestó, mientras se hacía un poco hacia el lado libre, dejándolo sentar con mayor comodidad en ese diminuto espacio donde ambos compartían sitio, recibiendo una sonrisa sincera y un suave "gracias".

"Anthony" – se presentó con tranquilidad, estirando la mano y obteniendo el gesto idéntico por respuesta, un gesto normal, uno el cual marcaría el inicio de todo.

Un inicio bastante tranquilo. Como esa noche se repitieron varias, todas a la misma hora, en el mismo sitio, la misma dinámica de dos desconocidos que compartían secretos e ideas en torno del alcohol, un cantinero observándolos interesado todas las noches y el reloj que caminaba con singular velocidad hasta el amanecer, hasta ese instante cuando debían separarse.

– "Entonces ¿Eres partidario de lo que el gobierno hace en las guerras?" – Tony, como Steven había comenzado a decirle después de muchas reuniones, inició la conversación, justo después de ver como el rubio miraba con cierta devoción las noticias amarillistas siendo presentadas en el viejo televisor del bar, sonriendo burlón luego de notar como los colores del rostro del joven se centraban en sus mejillas al sentirse descubierto– " No lo tomes a mal, Steve, siempre es bueno conocer los _pequeños secretos sucios_ del otro" – seguido de una risa decorada con un guiño de ojo, antes de confesarse en un susurro bastante cerca del rostro del rubio – "La compañía de mi padre vendió armas por mucho tiempo, las mismas que ahora utilizan en contra de nuestro inocente ejército"

Así era su dinámica, unas cuantas copas, a veces ninguna, una conversación placentera entre ambos, aderezada de un jugueteo discreto, algo que no podía ser evidente, solo ante los ojos de los afectados.

"Has bebido demasiado" – el de ojos azules mencionó, mientras mantenía recargado a un ebrio Tony quien se apoyaba sobre de su hombro, caminando ambos en una dificultosa acera sin poder dar un paso en línea recta.

La risa estrepitosa de Tony se alzó por el silencio de la calle, mientras pasaba ambos brazos por sobre los hombros del más alto y joven compañero quien intentaba mantenerlo de pie, observando el gesto preocupado de su rubio acompañante. Paró el andar tortuoso por un instante, colocándose enfrente de él, antes de hacerlo agachar esos pocos centímetros que le llevaba, atrapando rápidamente sus labios en contra de los propios, con cariño y tranquilidad, en un ligero beso, un toque sensato de ambos, el cual ninguno pretendió terminar.

Aunque después de esa noche cambiarían e alcohol por el café, no debido a lo sucedido entre ambos, sino por la manera tan penosa en la que Tony había terminado por beber tanto.

Lentamente su relación fue evolucionando, ya no serían nunca más un par de desconocidos tomando juntos ni un par de amigos que pasaban sus tardes conversando sobre cualquier cosa, ahora ellos serían algo más. Algo que ni Stark ni él lograrían ponerle nombre pero estaban seguros de sus sentimientos.

Tanto tiempo había pasado desde su primer encuentro, desde ese primer beso y desde que ambos se habían conocido en su totalidad, había pasado tanto tiempo que era más sencillo contarlo con veranos e inviernos, cada año transcurría tan lento si ambos estaban juntos, si los dos seguían ahí para el otro, si Steve podía seguir escuchando la risa desenfadada de Tony y si Tony podía notar la preocupación en el serio semblante de su rubio favorito.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en el mismo lugar de siempre, dentro del bar común, esperándolo. Esperando que entrara por la puerta y se acercara a él, tal vez esperaba verlo saludar con un solo gesto desde la puerta. Pero llevaba más de dos horas de retraso. El rubio revisó su teléfono, en busca de un nuevo mensaje, encontrándose únicamente con ese que le decía "estoy en camino", dos horas antes.

Soltó un suspiro, pidió su cuenta y se apresuró a marcar rápidamente en la pantalla de su teléfono, tomando su abrigo de la percha cercana a la barra dispuesto a salir de ahí, solo escuchando el sonido de marcación en la llamada. Estaba ahí, perdiendo el tiempo, lo iría a buscar, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

La puerta de entrada se azotó, dejando ver a un bastante sano Anthony Stark entrando al recinto, con una sonrisa relajada en sus labios, notando el aspecto preocupado y malhumorado de su novio.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste un fantasma? – preguntó con tranquilidad, quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo en la entrada, acercándose a él, para así quitarle el abrigo de las manos y volver a dejarlo lejos de ellos, aun manteniendo esa sonrisa despreocupada.

Steve entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo fijamente, mientras lo escaneaba en búsqueda de algo extraño, pero no era así, estaba tan tranquilo y lozano como la primera vez que lo vio.

– Dos horas – murmuró entre dientes, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, golpeado con sus dedos en los músculos de sus brazos, pensando sus palabras – Dos horas y no me llamaste para saber que te ibas a tardar – una mirada severa le robó el derecho de réplica al castaño, haciéndole callar – No me importa que llegues tarde a todos lados o que te tomes más tiempo en otro sitio, pero me preocupa ¿Si te pasó algo? Esa incertidumbre no es…

– Solo no encontraba algo y tuve que salir a buscarlo – dijo sin importancia, bajando los brazos de su amado rubio para relajarlo un poco – Pero estoy aquí y es lo importante, ahora ¿me dejas hablar?

El rubio de ojos azules solo asintió con la cabeza, cerrando sus puños a un lado de su cuerpo y abriéndolos varias veces con la necesidad de tranquilizarse al hacer eso, cerrando un poco los ojos en el instante. Tony sonrió satisfecho, llamó al cantinero con una seña que solo él entendió, bajando el ruido de la televisión cambiándolo por suave música de fondo, más nada de eso caía en cuenta de Steve.

– Oh vamos, cariño, necesito estas manos tranquilas – el más abajo tomó las manos de su pareja haciéndolas abrir y dejar de tensarse, mientras le miraba fijamente – ¿Sabes? Me encanta tu expresión cuando te molestas e intentas decir que no lo estás, te ves tan lindo como esa primera vez cuando te vi en aquella barra bebiendo una cerveza – su charla era tan habitual, más no le parecía extraña, a decir verdad era una inquietante recapitulación que deseaba escuchar hasta el final – cerveza de tarro, bastante clásico, como tu sonrisa y tus gustos musicales.

– ¿Tony? ¿A qué no lleva este… – un dedo índice en los labios contrarios pidiéndole silencio fue suficiente para hacerlo callar, esperando pacientemente el desenlace del momento

– Siempre tan correcto y paciente, Nunca pensé lograr congeniar con alguien tan diferente a mí – el castaño lo miraba con todo el amor que podía imprimir en su mirada, sus morenos dedos acariciaron sobre las manos de su rubio y lentamente bajó, poniéndose de rodillas frente de él – Pero no quiero pasar ni un minuto más sin saber que estarás conmigo el resto de mi vida.

Lo soltó y en un movimiento veloz sacó de su sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul marino, abriéndola con lentitud sin apartar la vista del rostro de Steve, quien de estar a la defensiva en búsqueda de un regaño para Stark ahora estaba sorprendido y nervioso, mirándolo detenidamente en espera de saber cómo reaccionar

– Steven G. Rogers – abrió la pequeña caja, mostrando un anillo bastante elegante, con varias piedras, entre zafiros tan azules como sus ojos, rubíes los cuales contrastaban y hacían aún más vistoso el diamante medio de las otras piedras. El aludido dio un paso hacia atrás, respirando profundamente sin saber cómo reaccionar – ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Anthony solo sintió como fue levantado de su posición, para ser abrazado con cierta fuerza en contra de su amado rubio, mientras este repetía que si, en todos los idioma que conocía y algunos que posiblemente se estaba inventando. Haciendo que la sonrisa en los labios de ambos se ensanchará, que las lágrimas recorrieran en el rostro de los dos, dando así inicio a una nueva historia, en el mismo sitio donde sus caminos se juntaron, volviéndose uno solo.

* * *

_¿Sugerencias?¿Comentarios? ¿Piedras? ¡En Reviews por favor!_


End file.
